


Ruined

by mific



Series: The Change [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, New York City, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "You have to admit, it's kind of horribly symbolic."





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "random word generator" Drawesome challenge. My three prompt words were: violent, legendary, wreckage.  
> Also my first experiment with copic markers.

 

 


End file.
